It's Murder
by theghostzone
Summary: OC CENTERED NO CANNON! He wasn't always like he is now. This is Gohlolo's story. (T for gore, cannibalisim, and swearing) WILL NOT FINISH I NO LONGER AM INTERESTED IN KERORO GUNSO AND SO I CHANGED MY CHARACTERS INTO HUMANS AND ENTIRELY OCs INSTEAD OF FCs
1. Chapter 1

# It's Murder #  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Water fell from the celing, splashing Gohlolo's face. Groaning, he rolled over. Three days he had been in this cell, staring blankly at the celing, tormented by what he had done. Images from the gruesome scene played over and over in his mind. Her pleading face, the knife plunging through her chest, blood splattering everywhere. Then there were bright flames, engulfing all that he had ever loved.  
His grip on the white hat tightened. It was the only thing that had survived the fire, the only thing he had been allowed to bring with him into the cell. It had belonged to her.  
A coackroach scuttled across the floor as tears slipped from his eyes. His hand darted over and he picked it up. He pushed himself up and stepped towards the small window before setting the little bug onto the ledge, "Be free" he whispered longingly. As he withdrew his hand it brushed onto a rather sharp rock. An idea formed in his head and he quickly grabbed onto the rock.  
A soft whistling was heard in the distance slowly getting closer. As the guard neared his cell, Gohlolo sprang towards the spot he was laying in previously. A look of innocence plastered across his face he gazed up at the door, waiting for the guard to come check on him. The slender keronain pushed open the door and grunted in greeting then pushed a plate of slop into Gohlolo's cell. The door clanged shut and Gohlolo was left in isolation once again.  
He pulled the rock out from under him and crawled over to the wall where he slowly started to sharpen the rock even more than it was before.  
Hours passed in silence. The only noise, Gohlolo's soft breathing and the scratching of rock on rock.  
He pressed the rock onto the tip of his finger and the bead of blood that formed confirmed his theory.  
It was time to escape.

(what no im not starting another fic even though my other isn't done. I haven't even started the next chapter yet OTL.) 


	2. It's Escape

# It's Murder #  
Gohlolo traced his hands over the rough bricks of the wall near the door. It seemed to have been days since he has last seen anyone, and it may have well been. Gohlolo traced his finger down the sharp rock, drawing a small amount of blood. He slowly traced the bleeding finger across the floor, leaving bloody swirls. He became so entranced by them that he didn't notice the door open and close. The keronian that had entered the room bent down and placed a hand on Gohlolo's shoulder. "Priso-"  
He was cut off as Gohlolo's arm snapped back, slicing the guard's neck open. Blood gushed out of the hole as Gohlolo rolled away from the falling corpse.  
Shocked by the display of his own abilities he slumped against the wall, "How did I...?" he asked himself, his voice filled with disgust. Solemnley he pusshed himself up. "I'm sorry" he sighed before walking out of the cell he had been captive in for three days.  
It had been rather cramped inside and he streched, getting ready to run at a moments notice. As he was streching he noticed a camera above the cell door, pointed directly at him. Shouts from down the hallway could be heard, they had seen him.  
Gohlolo's eyes widened imensley and he turned and dashed the other way, his feet pounding the hard cement floor.  
"What are you doing?" He asked himself, "Turn around and fight!" He skidded to a stop before charging at the rather pathetically small group of 2 guards. A grin bright on his lips as he plunged the rock into one of the guards. He fell over, blood pooring from his mouth. The other stared blankley at his fallen ally. Sezing his chance Gohlolo withdrew the rock from the one guard's stomach and awkwardly plunged it into the other.  
The word "Pathetic" fells from his lips as he wiped the blood off of the stained red rock.  
The rest of the walk towards the front was nearly effortless. There was the woman in the front desk he had to take care of, but with, a somehow unpracticed, ease he imbedded the rock in her head. After a moments thought, he left it there. It had served its purpose, he didn't need it anymore.  
He was a free man.

(Whoop it's so much easier writing for OCs that for canons. But this is far more up my ally than the circus story anyway. I haven't been to the circus in i dunno how long haha. Not that I've ever had to escape from jail... Stop looking at me like that. And this is really bad I know there should have been a much better jail but he was in a small town so oh well) 


	3. Is it friendship?

# It's Murder #  
His eyes darted around open area, so maybe he wasn't so much a free man as he had thought, but he was much closer. An electric fence surrounded a small area. Outside many cars and pedestrians bustled about, shoping and traveling.  
Gohlolo raced towards the fence, kicking up a cloud of sand as he ran.  
"How to get out of here" he hummed to himself. He paced back and forth for a few minutes until he saw that one of the people beyond the fence noticed him.  
She was light blue and speckled with a dsrked blue and she carried a messanger bag.  
Quickly she dashed across the street. "What. are. you. doing?" she asked, panting heavily.  
Gohlolo just glared at her before turning away and concentrating on finding a way out.  
After she had caught her breath she interupted his though, "HEY!" she shouted, "I asked you a question"  
"Fuck off kid" he growled, narrowing his eyes and sending lazers in her direction.  
"Not until you answer me" she said, imitating his growl.  
"My answer was 'fuck off kid' so fuck off."  
"I'll call the police" she said, pulling a phone from her bag.  
Gohlolo hissed at her. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing stupid kid? I'm looking for a way out."  
A smile spread across her lips, "What are you in for?" she asked.  
"None of your buisness" he replied.  
But she waved the phone at him, "Tell me"  
His face filled with panic as she slowly pulled open the phone.  
"FINE!" he shouted, pulling some uninterested glances from across the street. "...I killed someone..."  
"Who?" she asked, pressing the 9 button.  
"I really don't want to say..." he said, biting his lip.  
"Tell me"  
"...No"  
She pressed the 1 button.  
"Damnit kid" he sighed, "I'll tell you... Just put the phone away"  
She did as he asked and tucked it back into it's hiding place in her bag.  
"I..." he bit his lip again, "I... stabbed her... Then I set fire to my house..."  
"Who is 'her'?" she asked, eyes bright with curiousity.  
"My... My... My wife"  
"Does that belong to her?" she asked, pointing at the white hat held tightly in his hand.  
"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know... I was angry... I guess... And the fire..." he sighed, "it killed our son..."  
"Wow..." she sighed. Quickly though, she seemed to forget what had happened. "My name is Ginene what's yours?"  
"Gohlolo"  
"I know a way out."  
"The hell didn't you say that at first?"  
"Didn't want to?" she suggested with a shrug.  
Gohlolo narrowed his eyes, "and why should I believe you?"  
"Because" she drew the word out, as if she were explaining to a two year old, "I can help you escape, and if you don't listen to me I'll call the cops."  
"Why would you want to help me though?"  
"I have my reasons" she said with a smirk.  
He spat at the ground then stared at her, "so tell me, how do I escape" 


End file.
